percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wolf Princess
Prophecy "Two will embark on this quest, alone, The third has left, to fears unknown. A princess is torn, bent on revenge The walker of shadows, lost in the end." Chapter 1, The Dangers of Getting Pizza My perfect Friday would not include Werewolves, seeing my best friend's extremely hairy legs and lots of things trying to kill me, but life isn't fair. It all started when I went out to get a pizza. My best (and only) friend Chase Green and I were at my flat doing homework in my tiny box room. We were just finishing our Chemistry experiments, most of the chemicals were burning holes in my aqua carpet which we were laying on, when Dad called from the living room that he had ordered a pizza from Pizza Hut, and that one of us had to go get it. He was watching one of his favourite movies and wouldn't move until the credits had all rolled. I offered to do it, Chase couldn't walk that far because of his limp, something about the muscles in his legs. As I was going out the door of my room, which was covered in posters of my favourite bands from years ago, Chase grabbed my arm and looked into my grey eyes seriously 'Alexis, promise me that you will be careful' he said in a steely voice. 'Yea...um...OK' I said, surprised at his tone. 'Can you stop trying to break my arm now' his grip was like a handcuff around my wrist. 'Oh, yea, sure', he let go and I let my arm drop to my side, it still stung a bit where he squeezed me. Was it just me or was he acting strangely? Maybe it was just all the extra work that we had to do, the end of year exams were coming up and the teachers were pilling on the homework. I didn't mind, the exams coming up meant that I had nealy done a whole year at Murrayfield! Since I could remember, something always happened to me that got me expelled. When I was five I 'stole' some of the science equipment because I had seen the older kids making volcanoes and rockets and I wanted to do it, but the teachers wouldn't believe me and thought I was just 'stealing' them for fun. And when I was seven I hacked into the school computers because I wanted them to make healthier dinners. Now I was 13 and nothing had gone wrong and I was determined to keep it that way. I also didn't mind exams because even with my dyslexia I was OK at them. Sure, I wasn't an A star pupil but I got Cs and sometimes Bs and that was fine with me. As I stepped outside I was hit by a sudden gust of wind that unbalanced me and sent shivers up my back, as i stumbled around, I saw movement in the shadows of the other apartments, but when I had regained my balance, nothing was there. I told myself it must have been a stray cat, there were a lot of cats this side of town, you could tell from the smell but the shivers down my back stayed. To try and take my mind of my worries about monsters watching me, I looked back and admired our apartment block as I walked backwards down the side of the road. It was a dump but it's been standing for twenty odd years. Bare plaster held together by scaffolding and a mixture of broken glass and wooden boards in the windows, it had been my home since I could remember and I loved it. Dad and I could have moved into a proper house ages ago, Dad made enough money working in this high tech lab where they try to find cures for fatal diseases, but he said he liked the flat like me. Out of habit, I glanced up to our third floor window and saw Chase standing there, I would know that curly brown hair anywhere. Was he watching me? Maybe he was just talking to Dad in the living room, they got along really well, maybe they were talking about last night's game, or something like that. But sometimes when they think I'm not there, I would hear them talking about some camp and Dad asking how I was doing at school, which freaked me out. I looked at my watch, I had been standing there for five minutes, if I didn't get to Pizza Hut in two minutes, the workers would eat the pizza, I knew this because it had happened to me before. I set of at a run down the uneven road. I never made it to Pizza Hut. Half way there, a dark shape jumped out of the shadows. It landed in front of me and growled. It looked like a huge grey dog, no, not a dog, a wolf. I stepped back on instinct only to find another black one behind me. More appeared, some from the shadows, some leaping from the roofs of the other apartments, surrounding me in a circle of matted fur. Then the first one, the biggest one, started to change into a tall, wiry man. The wolf's grey fur turned into cloak of animal pelts and his snout shrank into a pointy nose. He had a crown of bones on his greasy black hair and red eyes. 'Hello little demigod' the wolf man said, 'today is your lucky day, you get to dye by the hand of Lycaon, the first werewolf!' he smiled showing his pointed fangs. Then he turned back into a wolf, and together with the other wolves pounced Several things happened at once. I screamed and somehow rolled out of the way before I was crushed by twenty hungry wolves, then I heard a piercing whistle coming from behind me, I turned to see Chase with furry brown goat legs? That couldn't be right, but it seemed so real. The wolves were on the ground covering their ears but they were already recovering. Chuck ran over to me 'You OK?' I could see the worry on his face, 'Yea, yea I think so, but you've been fused with a goat and he called me a demigod?!' I said in a shaky voice. Chase gave me a small smile then helped me up frowning again 'It's a long story, I'll tell you on the way to camp, but now we need to get out of here'. So many questions were swirling around in my brain, what was a demigod? Where was this camp Chase was talking about? Could I go back home to get some stuff and say good-bye to Dad? But I didn't ask any of them because something about the look on Chase's face stopped me, I had never seen him so worried and desperate before. We ran past the wolves but as we were passing Lycaon, I felt my left leg being tugged out from beneath me. I screamed as I felt his long fangs sink into my calf. Thankfully Chase was there, and he was able to pull me away and give the werewolf a nice kick in the head. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before, imagine getting pins and needles in your leg but fifty times worse, your still a long way off from the pain that i felt, and I could only manage a few steps before the world turned black. The last think I heard was Chuck muttering to himself, 'This is not good, not good at all!' Chase half carried, half dragged me through the streets as I drifted in and out of consciousness. All my senses were numb with the pain from my leg. I tried to focus on the clop of Chase's hooves on the pavement and the rhythm of his running, anything to distract me from the agony in my leg. Chase kept mumbling to himself about finding someone or something but my mind couldn't make out the words properly. I lost my sense of time but after what felt like days, Chase layed me down on what felt like a green spiky carpet. Now two pairs of eyes were staying down at me, or was my eyes just playing tricks on me in my pain? "Don't worry satyr, she isn't close to dieing, she's just in immense pain from the Bite" that didn't sound like Chase but my ears could also be deceiving me. "Can you shadow travel her to Camp?" that was defenently Chase's worried voice. "Shadow travel at this stage could kill her, or worse, completly take away her pain but turn her into a werewolf that is bent on killing us. I'll stay with you instead and protect you from the pack, they're bound to try hunting her down" The pain became unbearable and I never heard Chase's reply to the stranger as I slipped into unconsciousness.